


the light in the dark

by miraculous_sunflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier Bashing, Classmates Bashing (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Bashing, Gabriel is horrible, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Sweet Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, i hate him, lila and marinette friendship, look i hate lila so much but i needed to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculous_sunflower/pseuds/miraculous_sunflower
Summary: Lila never knew that consequences could be this bad. She knew her kingdom would crumble, but why did she deserve this? What did she do to deserve this?When Lila feels alone, with no friends, perhaps a certain bluenette and her dorky boyfriend can help cheer up their ex-nemesis.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 38
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Lila knew.

Lila knew that one day, her kingdom would fall.

Her lies exposed.

The truth revealed.

She knew.

She never knew it would be today.

Everyone screaming at her.

Her mother crying.

Her classmates furious.

Maribrat smirking.

Her crush standing next to Maribrat, holding her hand, smiling.

She wasn’t prepared for this. 

She needed an akuma.

She needed _revenge _.__

____

She needed…

____

____

____

She didn’t get it.

____

She didn’t get the akuma.

____

She didn’t get the revenge she was looking for.

____

She ran outside to the park, and sat down on the grass. A familiar silver car passed by.

____

Perhaps she could get another form of revenge.

____

“Ah, Mr. Agreste. Will you help me get my revenge on my class?” Lila smirked, thinking she knew what the answer was.

____

Gabriel internally smirked at her foolishness. “Well, Miss Rossi. Perhaps you’ve forgotten. In exchange of being friends with Adrien and modelling with my company, you are in debt. You need to give me a payment.” Gabriel Agreste replied.

____

Payment? Had she forgotten? “Yes, of course Mr. Agreste. What payment do you require?” she asked nervously.

____

“Well, you’re about to find out.”

____

2 men surrounded her, and sacked her. She was thrown into the trunk of the car.

____

It’s a consequence. There are always consequences for every action you make.

____


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Here's the second chapter of "the light in the dark". Hope you enjoy!

She felt exposed.

Her clothes ripped off her.

Gabriel Agreste pounding into her.

What did she do?

What did she do to deserve this?

Why?

She understood she lied and hurt people, but what did she do to deserve this treatment?

_This payment, this consequence _.__

__After one final thrust, Gabriel Agreste and his men ran away, out of the alley, leaving her alone. _Naked, afraid _.___ _

____There Lila sat, sprawled across the alleyway floor, sobbing._ _ _ _

____Hoping her _mamma _would find her.___ _ _ _

______Hoping that her _mamma _would find her, pick her up, and give her a big hug.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Take her home and give her a nice shower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Make hot chocolate and make ravioli._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Anything… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Anyone… ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Lila?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Lila tilted her head ever so slightly to see who had spoken. _A bluenette _, she thought. Not many people had that distinct shade of blue in Paris, so Lila knew who it was. But she didn’t have the energy to do anything.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her throat was sore from screaming._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her legs hurt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Her lower body ached._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Lila, were you raped?”Marinette worriedly asked. Marinette’s face was a mix of emotions. Angry, worried, disturbed…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I-I was,” Lila finally squeaked out. It hurt her throat _so much _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Marinette’s eyes grew wide at the confirmation. “We gotta get you to a hospital, we gotta get you to your mom, we gotta-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“NO! No one will believe me, I’m the laughing stock of Paris…” her eyes grew wide with more tears. Alya had livestreamed her downfall on the LadyBlog, so nobody would ever believe her again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I believe you,” Marinette countered back, showing a tiny smile. “Here, take this.” Marinette gave Lila her sweater, and Lila gratefully took it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Thank you.” she mumbled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________They tried to salvage the remains of Lila’s other clothes, but only her tights were not severely damaged. After making sure Lila could stand up alright, they walked out of the alley, Lila leaning on Marinette while Marinette wrapped her arm around Lila’s waist. It didn’t work, as Lila fell down, bringing Marinette down with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Lila, I’m so sorry this happened.” Marinette said, looking her in the eyes. Lila couldn’t look at her, she was too embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“It’s okay, it’s not your fault.” Lila mumbled out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“But it is my fault! If I hadn’t exposed you, none of this would have happened! If I didn’t-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Marinette! It’s not your fault. It’s mine,” Lila yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No it’s not. Whoever did this to you, it’s their fault. Never think getting abused is your fault.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“But it actually is! If I wasn't so selfish, if I hadn’t lied-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Marinette? What are you doing with _her _?” Alya Cesaire asked rudely. Lila’s eyes grew wide. No, she didn't have the energy to deal with her or her classmates.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Alya, get out of the way.” Marinette said politely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No, answer my question. What are you doing with her? She’s a bitch, she’s a liar. She hurt you!” Alya yelled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“She may have hurt me, but you did more! Now Cesaire, get out of my way, or you’ll never get my trust back, ever!” Marinette was impatient._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Mari, I never hurt you! It was all her,” Alya wrinkled her nose at Lila, “If it wasn’t for her, we’d be besties. Can’t everything go back to how it used to be?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No, Alya! You hurt me! You talked shit about me! Now, Lila has been raped! So if you actually don’t get out of my way, I’ll-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Lila? Raped?” Alya laughed. “Oh Mari, please don’t fall for her stories! She’s such a-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Marinette pushed Alya out of the way before she could say anything else. She pulled out her phone and called her boyfriend. “Adrien, can you come pick us up? Something happened, but please come quick!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lila was watching Alya intently as she and Marinette sat down on one of the park benches, thinking she’d strike again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“WOW! Still keeping up the ‘ _I got raped, I got raped! _’ act? How pathetic are you?” Alya yelled at Lila, marching over. “You’re taking advantage of my bestie’s kindness!” She turned to Marinette. “Don’t worry, Mari, I’ll save you from her.” Alya raised her hand, preparing to slap Lila, but she was stopped.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Excuse me, _Cesaire _, but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t slap a rape victim. Now get out of here before I actually punch you!” Marinette yelled back. Lila’s ears were hurting again, she was remembering what was happening before all of this, before she came to France, before everything…___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________(Flashback)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Get out of here, you bastard!” her mother yelled. Young Lila was watching the argument between her parents from the top of the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“NO! I won’t! Give me the child! She’s mine!” her father yelled back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Never! I’d never let you lay your filthy hands on her! You’ve abused me already, you will never abuse the light of my life! Now GET OUT!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________Lila’s father admitted defeat after a couple more minutes. Nothing could break a mother’s love for her child. Lila’s mother noticed her peeking from the stairs. Her eyes grew wide._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Sweetheart, what are you doing there?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“Maman, papà hurt you? Why didn’t you tell me?” Lila knew her father hurt her mother, she was just bluffing. She heard the slaps and her mother’s screaming at night. She’d hide under her pillows and blanket, praying to God to make it stop. But it never did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________“I’m sorry, bambina. I had to. If I didn’t he’d hurt you. My little bambina. I will always protect you.” And she always did. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________(End of Flashback)_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Lila, Lila, are you alright?” a voice asked. Lila opened her eyes slowly and looked around. She wasn’t in the park anymore, on the bench. She was at a hospital, and she was on a stretcher. Marinette was on her right, and standing next to her was Adrien._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Wha, What happened?” she asked sleepily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Adrien interrupted the whole thing with Alya, and we quickly got you to the hospital. You blacked out for a couple of minutes. Are you alright?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Yeah, I’m fine. I just thought about-” she stopped herself. Marinette looked at her, but then decided not to press for answers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“They’re gonna see if they can track the DNA on your body to see who raped you.” The nurses carried the stretcher into a room, and transported Lila onto the hospital bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Marinette,” Lila said, as Marinette was just about to leave with Adrien. Lila beckoned Marinette over, because her throat was sore. She whispered, “I know who raped me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Who did, Lila?” Marinette frantically asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Lila looked at Adrien. _Poor boy _, she thought. He had to live with him. That bastard who calls himself a father. He treated his son like a employee. He was horrible.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“The man who raped me,” she started, “was Gabriel Agreste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! I hope you liked this chapter! I think I'll be posting chapters for this fic everyday, but if I don't get to, then every other day. Thanks for reading, so stay safe and pawsome! Bug out!  
> -miraculous_sunflower


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! *bows down over and over again* My laptop was going over some updates, and so I had to reply to comments on my phone. I didn't have to much inspiration, but here ya go! I'm sorry that it's very short, but I promise that in the next chapter, we'll have some bad-assery going on! Anyways, here's the next chapter of 'the light in the dark'.

Marinette’s body stopped cold.

The man who she thought was Hawkmoth.

The man who restricted her boyfriend’s life.

The man who thought her hat was well designed.

The man who was her idol.

The man who raped Lila Rossi.

Or supposedly did.

Why should she believe Lila? She terrorized her life before all this. Why should she?

‘ _Because you’re kind_ ’, a tiny voice in her head said. ‘ _You always try to help others, so why should this be any different?_ ’

‘ _That may be true, but she hurt me? Why should I help someone who hurt me?_ ’ Marinette retorted back to the voice in her head.

‘ _You should help her because you’re Ladybug,’_ the voice started. ‘You’re Ladybug, and you help anyone, whether they’re good or bad.’

The little voice had a point. She should help everyone who needs help, isn’t that her motto? 

After the internal conflict ended, Marinette decided to tell the police about Gabriel. She should help Lila, not only because she’s Ladybug, but because it’s the right thing to do. She helped Chloe of all people before, so she guessed helping Lila wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.

She remembered Adrien, who was walking out of the hospital with her, holding her hand.’ _Gabriel is his father_ ,’ she thought. The poor boy. He was socially awkward sometimes, as he was locked up at home most of his life, thanks to his father. 

She remembered the conversation that Adrien told her when he asked for permission to date Marinette. His father didn’t approve of their relationship.

 _“Find a better girlfriend, Adrien. I don’t approve of her. She’s just a baker’s daughter.”_

Adrien tried to retort to that, claiming that she wasn’t just some baker’s daughter, but he knew it would do anything. He just closed his mouth, and was escorted outside to the car by his bodyguard.

Marinette thought about Adrien's life, and about how it was so unfair. She had loving, supporting parents, while Adrien had a father with a heart of coal. Gabriel treated his son as a mere employee! The more she thought about it, the more the puzzle pieces clicked.

It’s possible that Gabriel Agreste akumatized himself.

It’s possible that Gabriel merely used Lila Rossi.

Lila caused akumas.

Lila posed with Adrien during photoshoots.

And what did Gabriel get in return?

Akumas, and well, _pleasure_.

Marinette, _Ladybug_ , vowed she’d get revenge for what Gabriel did to Lila.

_To Adrien._

To the whole city of Paris.

To her.

She’d bring him to justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! Hope you liked this chapter. I added some suspense ehehe. Anyways, I'll try to post at least one more time before Christmas. Also, I have a favor to ask you guys. Does anyone know any great Luka and Kagami bashing fics? Idk why, but I'm really craving some...
> 
> Anyways, that's it for today, so stay safe and pawsome! Bug out! <3  
> -miraculous_sunflower


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, y'all! I'm so sorry for being MIA for a long time, but here ya go! I tried to make it longer, but I kinda failed... Anyways, here ya go! The next chapter of, "the light in the dark".

Adrien didn’t know what to think of this.

Him and his girlfriend were walking out of the hospital after dropping Lila off.

Lila claimed she got raped.

Marinette said she did.

He trusts Marinette.

With his life.

His lady, his Princess.

But he doesn’t know what to make of _this_.

Marinette was stiff, her face frowning.

She was making the Ladybug face. The one she uses when she’s making a plan.

What kind of plan was she concocting?

A battle strategy to take down Hawkmoth, or something else?

They walked out of the doors of the hospital, silently nodding to the doorman, thanking him for his service. They got into Adrien’s bodyguard’s car. His bodyguard, also known as the Gorilla, knew about their relationship. He supported them, as he took a liking to Marinette because of her parents’ baking. He dared not to ever tell Nathalie about their relationship. She was much more loyal to Mr. Agreste than he was.

As they sat comfortably inside the car, Adrien got up the courage to ask about what was going on.

“Uh, Marinette?” he started.

“Yeah?” Marinette broke out of her trance of thinking and turned her head to look at him.

“You’ve got your Ladybug face on, and, well, that means your figuring out something and making a plan…” Adrien stumbled over his words.

Marinette’s face turned bright red. “Oh, uh, well, it has to do with Lila,” she replied.

“What about Lila?” he pressed further.

Marinette was debating if she should tell him or not. I mean, first rule in a relationship, don’t keep secrets from each other, but come on! It was his dad! His dad was Hawkmoth! His dad was the one who hurt him each day! His dad raped Lila! She understood that it might break him, but she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t keep a secret from him.

“Um, well, wait, can I tell you later? I feel like we should be relaxed for what I’ll tell you”, she asked nervously.

Adrien was a bit annoyed, but he took a breath in and said, “Of course. Later is fine.”

The rest of the car ride was silent, as one person was a bit annoyed and ticked off at his girlfriend, and the other person was embarrassed and hoped her boyfriend wasn’t too mad.

They reached Marinette’s parents’ bakery, so they thanked the Gorilla for the ride. Marinette’s mother, Sabine, rushed out the door to give the Gorilla some freshly baked croissants and macaroons. The Gorilla's eyes welled up with tears of happiness as he drove away.

“Come in, come in. We have some food prepared for you,” Sabine gestured Marinette and Adrien to come inside the bakery. They walked inside, and immediately, if on cue, Adrien’s stomach grumbled. The aromatic smells made him want to melt. He hardly got to eat sweets because of his model diet, so coming to the bakery was a treat for him. He eyed the croissants like a tiger hunting a gazelle. Sabine took notice of Adrien’s behavior, and laughed.

“Adrien, go ahead. Those are for you.” Sabine said warmly. Adrien looked at Sabine like she’d just given him the world. He grabbed a croissant and gulped it down. “Mmmm, delicious!” he exclaimed. He immediately started to stuff his mouth with more croissants. Marinette laughed at his behavior. 

“Chill out! I want some too!” she playfully punched him, but stole a croissant from his hands in the act. 

After stuffing their faces with desserts, they made their way up to Marinette’s room.

“Make sure to keep the trapdoor open Marinette!” her father teased. Marinette and Adrien’s face went red, blushing.

“Whatever, Papa,” she yelled from her room. After some of the redness from their faces had left, Adrien thought about the conversation in the car.

“Uh, Marinette? Can we talk about the conversation we had earlier? If it’s alright?” he asked.

Marinette's eyes grew wide, but she knew she had to tell him.  
“Okay, so, um, Adrien. You know how we thought that Hawkmoth was your father?” she started out.

“Yeah, I remember that. What’s my father have to do with Lila?” Adrien asked confusingly.

Marinette took a breath in. Oh boy, this was going to be hard.

“Well, you see, I figured out, by putting the information together, that, well, uh,” she couldn’t finish her sentence. Her words were stuck in her throat, refusing to come out.

“Marinette, what happened?” Adrien asked a bit more confusingly. “What did my father do?” his eyes were pleading to know what happened.

“Um, Adrien,” she looked at Adrien, and saw how desperate his eyes looked. She took one final breath, and blurted out, “Hawkmoth is your father!”. She looked over at him, but he was in shock, still processing her words.

“Hawkmoth, Hawkmoth is, my father?” he asked in disbelief.

Adrien’s eyes were filling up with tears. Oh, she hated to do this. But he had to know. He had all the right to. The poor boy had been neglected his whole life. He deserved it.

“He is. He is Hawkmoth. I added all the facts up, and it leads to this final conclusion. Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.” she confirmed, sadly.

“No, how could he? How could he do this to me!” Adrien’s emotions broke through, and he started sobbing. Marinette didn’t know what to do. How would you feel if your father who neglected you and restricted your life was a supervillain who you battled everyday?

Marinette walked to Adrien and enveloped him in a big hug. “I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry. Lila told me earlier that he raped her. Lila assisted him in creating akumas, so what she got in return was hanging out with you and modeling with his company. Apparently, she didn’t cause any akumas recently, so he raped her,” she explained.

Adrien registered her words, but it didn’t surprise him at all. He started laughing. “Of course he would do this. He’s already hurt me, why not hurt the whole city!” he laughed.

Marinette looked at him strangely, but understood why he was laughing. He was still in shock. 

“You know what we have to do, right Adrien?” she asked him, hoping he’d understand. She was also scared to tell him because Gabriel was his father. Gabriel might try to force Adrien to help him.

Adrien broke out of his state of laughter. His face grew grim.

“Of course I do. Even if he’s my father, it’s my duty to protect the city of Paris.”

“Our city,” Marinette corrected. She took his hands into hers and looked him in the eye. He looked at her in the same way.

They both said, “We will get justice for those he has harmed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Hope you enjoyed this! I think I'll make the next POV Lila, but idk. Also, special shoutout to ladynoir006 for gifting me a very cool prompt of which I really love. Thank you! I can't wait for the real story! That's it for today, so stay safe and stay pawsome! Bug out!


End file.
